


ALiP and PT Short Stories

by tubbox_the_bee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: A bunch of little ALiP Stories
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 
  * Inspired by [Probable Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828855) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



Hey everyone!  
If you guys have heard of and enjoyed A Lesson In Practicality by ResidentAnchor than you may enjoy this!  
I have gotten permission (and linked her story on this one) from the author and before I even get into what this will be, GO CHECK THEIR ACCOUNT OUT: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor  
They're a really sweet person, and their stories are really good. They make short stories and then has their main story ALiP and Probable Theorem which is the second instalment (and final instalment) to the series.  
Onto what this story will be!  
On the account, ResidentAnchor has a little book called Not Quite Practical. Its basically a bunch of small stories of alternate endings of some chapters, and little side things like if they included Janus. I soon wanted to post my own short stories based off the series, and commented on the book to ask for permission not wanting to be rude and take over the series, and with their permission and asking me to just credit them, Here we are! So before you read any stories that will be posted GO CHECK THE BOOKS OUT they can also be found on Wattpad!


	2. Pattons Mother Meets the Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.  
> By the way, these stories may not be totally true since I am not the original author. The way I write/wrote this chapter was how Patton described his mother and how she treats the thought of the Pals. I kinda treat it like as if a religious mother found out her son was gay (but not as bad since there's no reformatory for powers) but the way she treats the idea. Like "it's not real, don't tell other kids," all that jazz. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out ResidentAnchor!

I was playing checkers with Two as Three was watching, planning on playing the winner.  
That’s when my mom came in. The Pals jumped as the three of us looked up to look at her. “M-Mom!” Two and Three quickly disappeared by touching my shoulders.  
Her eyes were wide as she was looking at me. “Sweetheart, how did you do that?”  
I tried to speak but she pulled me to my feet, a little rough making me wince a bit. “I don’t know! It happened randomly!”  
She let me go, but her eyes were a bit dark. “Do not tell other kids about this. They will make fun of you. They won’t want to be your friend.”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“I do! So do not tell anyone! No matter what they tell you, you need to stay safe! And you’re banned from using those powers. We cannot let anyone find out. The government could take you away.”  
I fell quiet, and after a little while, my mother left and shut my door. Tears pricked at my eyes and I went to bed as it was getting late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these stories are going to be very short XD I may make a second part of this not completely sure yet!


	3. A/N I wanna die because i deleted everything i just wrote plz kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im already done with this i dont wanna rewrite it but I have to kill me

hi so basically these are ocs from a rp that IS based off of ALiP but with ocs and slight different storyline and with rem and Janus in it as "villains" really its just Janus wanting his boyfriend back  
btw I'm using the rp as short story chapters because I don't remember my original ideas for this book XD  
angel/chris/beast  
beast and Chris are sides of angel and there's also christofer but he's technically the same as Chris just more pure  
angel is the main oc for my friend, he dates Virgil (they had kids too XD), and he can manipulate water  
chris/christofer search up spinel steven universe. Chris is normal spinel Christofer is pure/restarted spinel basically but same powers and they were on janus' side at first  
beast is baby he's a wolf character (the dad of the babies) and he doesn't have powers except for cuteness XD

jaden because well you'll see   
he dates roro bc we felt bad with roman literally being single (but then logan didn't get a boyfriend till the second version of the rp??????? XD) jaden is also angels brother (they twins) and he can create ice out of nothing he was played by me as my friend played as roman

Jax (played by me main oc) dated patton  
he is an android and is adorably confused by emotions (SHUT UP GRANDMA its 4 am and my grandmas snoring atm so its annoying but whatever) he basically uses wires not much to his powers  
THREE  
he's a child technically and we never gave him a proper name in the short time we had him in the original rp and I played him too. he's a cat but one ear is missing and the majority of his tail is gone (he's like jax's little brother sort of) he's 8 I think I don't remember what age I gave him tbh XD

Blue boi  
he's Janus little brother dates logan. he's half dragon (logans half owl yes ik its weird but we wanted to have fun). blue controls shadows, his shadow can move on its own, and he can reanimate shadows by stepping on them (that was created in the rp we are doing rn not high school just a new future version because we wanted the future to make sense since they knew each other in high school but then didn't know each other in the future ???? so ya its cute) 

alright so I'm gonna add the dark sides/evil sides of two main characters as they are in the rps and purely us and not created by ResidentAnchor (go give them the praise for this series because its amazing like srsly)

orange ??? no name except kei which isn't rlly the actual name I just needed something for him during the rp so yaaaaaaaaa  
logans he basically is just logan but a lot stronger 

morality (guess who he goes with. i dare u)  
when out whatever emotion he is feeling will spread in the room (basically empath abilities but multiplied by tenfold) I'm mentioning him because the first short story I'm doing from the rp is literally a moment with morality

ANYWAY back to the ocs  
James not really gonna be use probably since he appeared in the first rp and nothing huge happened with him he was just a boyfriend for dee basically he's a scorpion and that's all info I know about him honestly

eve sanders  
virge and beasts child.  
basically logans powers  
she a cat shes also blind and a very cute child  
sync sanders  
virge and beasts child  
super speedy like the flash  
she half cat and half wolf   
arlo sanders  
only boi in the trio virge and beasts child  
has a mega bark cant remember all of his powers honestly and I play him XD  
just a wolfie boi

ummmmmmmm alright I think that's all of them so far uh its too early rn   
don't go telling me to sleep I cant my grandmas snoring is too much honestly I did attempt to sleep and I did but I woke up like an hour ago and couldn't sleep anymore oh god I have a thing with my family at twelve help me XD  
go check out my other book HUSH if u actually want a story because its pretty ok???? the updates are rare but I'm working on the chapter that's next rn and its probs gonna be a couple days because of how lazy I am   
uh hmm how tf did I write hmm as him fuck I'm tired  
anyway yea hopefully u guys like the idea for this because I'm kinda excited to do this since I wanted to make it a story in itself but idk how to like Jesus so here's the alternative XD


	4. why logan hates emotions.... and Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned story from my last A/N. Morality is mentioning the character not the actual emotions
> 
> also, read the goddamn notes if you wanna completely understand the future problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this is gonna be hard to explain so everyone listen up
> 
> Janus erased everyone's memories at the end of college (ish never really said what grade they were in but like eh)
> 
> Logan and Blue managed to help each other by creating their own blocks and got their memories back.
> 
> They realized that Logans shadow (or Logie) and Shay (Blues shadow just deal with it) remembered everything and knew they had to step on everyone's shadows (one at a time) to see if all of them remembered (which they did)
> 
> now at this moment in the rp, everyone has their memories except roman jaden and jaxen (I think my friend thinks roman and jaden do because they were dating regardless of not having their memories) and that is why pat was so upset.
> 
> little side note: angel has anorexia so instead of going on runs he was on a walk... just pointing that out because of Leo- SHIT FUCKING SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT LEO GODDAMNIT
> 
> LEO IS AN OC BY MY FRIEND WHO USED TO DATE ANGEL bUT HES AN ASSHOLE AND AT THE MOMENT OF THIS STORY LEO haD BROKEN UP WITH ANGEL. in our original rp he had shown up a few times and I will be doing one of those moments because it a sad one but cute fluff with Angie and virge
> 
> so ya we love that anyway hope u enjoy
> 
> and once again CHECK OUT RESIDENT ANCHOR FOR PETES SAKE IF U HAVENT ALREADY GIVE THEM THE LOVE THEY DESERVE FOR THEIR AMAZING BOOKS XD

Angel was walking down the street listening to music. He didn't have anywhere he was going, it was just another way of going on a run but also not upsetting Virgil... and Jaden sort of. 

As he walked, he noticed someone dodge him slightly as to not bump into him, but he just shook his head continuing on his walk.

After another minute he bumped into someone, making him stumble back in surprise. He looked up finding Leo and froze a tiny bit biting his lip. “L-Leo... Sorry I-“

“Angie hey! It’s been a while how’ve you been?”

“I-I’ve been fine.”

Little did either know, someone had stopped watching the scene concerned.

Angel fixed his jacket and looked away a bit. "I um... I should get going..." He started to step away.

"Hey."

  
Angel stopped short looking back at him a little nervous.

"Have you gained weight?"

Angel felt a cold shiver go up his spine

The man from earlier automatically stepped in, anger etched into his features. "Excuse me, no one is entitled to ask someone that. You shouldn't ask people about their weight." His voice was almost a growl.

A new person had shown up beside Leo and the duo stared at the man. 

"Leoooooo you promised!" The new person whined. (just so you know I have no fucking clue as to who this is XD Im thinking its Remus *shrugs*)

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go." He turned and walked away, the other person following.

Angel let out a shaky breath turning to the other man. "T-Thank you..."

He nods, scratching the back of his neck. "Im good at analyzing body language and I noticed you were uncomfortable..." He offers a hand. "Jax by the way..."

He took his hand but stopped “Wait... Jax? What high school did you go to?”

"Mind Palace High(yes I just did that) _._ Why?" He raised a brow laughing a tiny bit nervous.

"I-I think I know you. Angel Jasper, does that ring a bell?" Angel asked, nervous.

Angel saw a flash of yellow swirl in Jax's eyes as confusion passed over his features. "N-No, sorry. Should I-" His phone buzzed making Jax flinch a bit and check his phone. "I-I gotta head out. Sorry about that." He started to turn away.

Angel jumped a tiny bit. "Wait!" Jax turned to him slightly confused. "Um, I have someone I want you to meet... Do you think you could meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon?" He was hopeful.

Jax bit his lip. "Um, I can definitely try..." His phone buzzed again and he apologized again before walking down the sidewalk again.

Angel immediately ran back to the apartment, practically throwing the door open in excitement. "PAT!"

  


Pat's ears perked and he came out of his room. "Yea?" He felt the excitement coming off of Angel and his tail started to wag.

“I found Jax!”

Pats eyes widen and his tail wagged even faster. “Jax?! Where?! Tell me everything!” He ran to him practically jumping on the balls of his feet.

Logan came out of his room having woken up from the yelling. 

A little black cat ran into the room and ran up Angel's leg and climbed into his hood and snuggled into his back. (its Virgil btw)

Angel was telling Pat about Jax and his encounter when Logan cut in. "What's going on?" 

“I just saw Jax. We talked for a while and he said he’s gonna try to meet me tomorrow at noon. I was gonna bring pat so that Jax could see him.”

Pat was smiling wide and his tail was going super fast.

Logan held his head and rubbed his temples getting a small headache. "Ok calm down. This is why I wanted to wait, I can't bring back those memories right now. Angel, his hard drive from highschool isn't with him. I have to get it before he can remember anything."

Angel stopped his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well then let's go get it!" Pat threw his hands up. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but I-"

Pat interrupted. "Then let's go!" Pat started to run over to the door, but Logan grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"But someone is holding it. They could be dangerous, and we don't know and one of us could be injured!"

“Then we’ll be careful! But you and everyone else here has their other Logan. Everyone else has their memories but Jax. You have blue, Virgil has Angel, Roman has Jayden. I need Jax. We’re getting him back.” Pat felt tears of frustration filling his eyes.

"Im not saying we aren't! Im saying we need to have precautions-"

“But I need him back now Logan! Angel just opened an opportunity that we may never have again” His eyes flashed white. “I can’t lose him again!”

"And Im trying my best, Pat! Jax was harder to find BECAUSE of his hard drive missing! I can't help you until we know who the person is!" Logan's eyes flashed yellow as his powers flared slightly but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Then let’s go find him!” He narrowed his eyes and an aura was sent through the room. He was obviously pissed since that’s what the aura did. The aura made everyone in the room angry.

Logan clenched his fists as his eyes flashed yellow, but turned blue fast. "IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING EASY!" The whole foundation of the building shook violently and items around the room began floating or shaking in their spots

Morality stopped realizing what was happening. Angel set Virgil down and left the room not wanting the aura to affect Chris.

Virgil ran out hating the feeling.

Blue ran out of Logan’s room and the new feeling hit like a brick wall. He took a few deep breaths and his starts started to glow red. (btw, blues stars occasionally show his emotions).

The ground shook harder knocking some items to the floor and the books in Logan's room flew off the shelves.

Virgil ran back out suppressing the feeling in his chest and ran up Patton's leg and licked at Morality's face.

The aura dispersed as Morality calmed slightly and looked at Virgil.

Blue calmed and ran to Logan as the ground stopped and Logan fell forward, Blue catching him a bit.

"Logan, calm down..." Blue cupped his face slightly.

Logan looked up at him his eyes red and watering and he fell on him, hugging him in the process and his shoulders shook as he cried into his shoulder.

Morality left the apartment, and after a few minutes, Blue followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* um yea. id add what happened after that but like I wanna wait until my friend and I can do more so I can get the rest of that over with. hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
